


Silver lining or something

by johnsidney



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo丟了超商工作的那個傍晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偶然翻著歌詞本的時候，突如其來的靈感。只是想寫寫Theo失去超商工作那天發生的事情。

There's a storm on the street but you don't run.  
Watching and wating for the rain to come.

 

幾週以來公園的氣溫總是高得嚇人，而冰淇淋車的生意並不好做。

Adam曾經謹慎的分析過，什麼樣的情況人們會願意為自己或是他們的孩子花錢購買幾球冰淇淋。最後他歸諸於天氣，要嘛不夠熱、要嘛就是太熱，這兩種狀況都會讓人不想花錢或者懶得出門。這就是他老是賺不到錢的原因。

Adam被交代不能拿折成四方型的毛巾擦汗，那是用來抹掉冰桶上過多的水珠的。因此他只好使用腰際上那條白色的圍裙，反正他站在車子裡，沒人會刻意探頭瞅著他腰部以下看。在那條圍裙發酸的差不多的時候，時間已經來到傍晚。他蓋緊散發著各種口味的冰淇淋桶，開車離開公園。

「總比送奶工好。」

他不只一次這麼想。Adam看起來很正直，偶爾也做些偷雞摸狗的事，賣冰淇淋至少能時不時慰勞一下他的甜嘴巴。再說，暫時擁有一台冰淇淋車很方便。基本來說，只要以「順路」為由，他能開著它到任何地方去，只要別誇張得超過十哩遠就行。

另外還有一點，Theo站超商的時候，Adam會開著冰淇淋車去接他。要是Theo被留班，就把車停在街角，很多時候買完菸就能看到Theo坐在裡面等他了。Theo也喜歡冰淇淋車，因為他有時不喜歡走路。

「今天吃了多少?」

Theo會這樣問道。Adam喜歡這個問題，總比回答收銀機裡的數目字好。

天空看起來灰沉沉的令人反胃，Adam感覺煩躁。他開著這台不屬於自己的車子，一心只想快點接到Theo。幾週以來Sainsbury's的冷氣令人火大，因此他一點也不羨慕那份工作，而且Theo已經懶得跟他抱怨同事的口臭。

寧願跟死人為伍，Theo不只一次這麼說。很刻薄，但Adam不得不同意。尤其在這種潮濕燠熱的天氣底下，發霉味的冷氣和萬年口臭可不是什麼好選擇。

至於Theo，Theo期待下雨，這樣Adam就會下車，哪兒也不去，就撐著傘在Sainsbury's附近等他。他們會打著傘四處走走，然後開車回家。

Adam總是期待下雨，因為Theo從沒帶過傘。


	2. Chapter 2

將車停好之前，Adam就看到Theo站在超商外頭，似乎已經站了很久。在車內盯著對方一段時間後他走下車，沒拿傘。他覺得現在不需要這個，儘管天空已經髒得像菸灰渣一樣了。

Theo孤伶伶的站在那裡，表情看來倒不太寂寞。Adam走到他身邊的時候大雨就跟著雷聲來了，雨水大桶大桶的澆在他倆身上。冰淇淋車就停在不遠處，但他倆除了靠得很近之外一動也不動。

手裡拽著揉成一團的制服，Theo的眼皮看起來像是要睡著了，眼神卻很有精神的模樣。他正看著天空，渾身溼透、雨水滴進眼睛裡，但卻眨也不眨。

Sainsbury's在身後似乎依舊散發著可怕的味道，那比前陣子家裡水管破裂這回事要來得可怕很多。老板正插著雙手面無表情的盯著這裡瞧，Adam明白那個意思。快把這該死的傢伙領走!就是這個意思。那老頭將眼神移開，顯然Adam的解讀很精確。

「我辭職了。」Theo說。  
「我知道。」Adam知道Theo說謊。但他不介意。

如果天空再變得更暗些的話，Theo可能會感到有點可怕。那恐懼似是為了彌補空白而產生的複雜且混亂的東西，本質來說那不應稱之為「恐懼」，但都同樣讓人想要拔腿逃跑或者大聲尖叫。

Adam有時會想，如果有一天他們獲得了名氣，Theo會不會失去那些對他人來說無比尖銳的東西。Adam伸手碰碰那只掛在左耳的耳環，Theo便湊上去靠在了他的胸口上。

一直以來，他們換了無數次工作，Theo換得尤其多。Adam有時覺得除了賺錢之外Theo更在乎自我的其他東西。這無關性別，Adam深知他的夥伴有張漂亮的臉蛋。除此之外，那張舌燦蓮花的嘴巴很懂得檯面上的交際手腕。在某些時候很討人喜歡，另一方面也同樣容易招人討厭。

Theo嗅到Adam身上洋溢著濃厚甜膩的氣味，他不想去猜是草莓還是香草的味道多一點。後者以為他們會就此分開。

「我受夠冰淇淋了。」  
「我想也是。」

Theo大概是看見Adam的眼瞼上承接了雨水，於是他半掩著眼皮止住了腦內的喧囂。但Adam的心臟卻還在鼓燥，可能是因為Theo還靠在他身上，也可能是因為天空還在下雨。更具體而微的說，Adam確信自己應該對抗什麼。

暴風雨正在街道上肆虐，但他並不害怕。

Theo失去工作的那一天，Adam保衛了Theo所在的那條街道。天空被染成水分充足的橘紅色時，彷彿看得見穿透城市的光線。暴風雨隨後就走，而他倆還要待在這裡很久很久。

(END)


End file.
